


Innocence (Ryouta Kise)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You let a sigh pass your lips as you left Kaijou high school. Your school bag had been placed with care over your shoulder and in your hand, you held a scrap of paper. Scrawled on said paper was a list of things you could do to get a guys attention, courtesy of your classmate who knew about your strong feelings for Kaijou’s star, Kise Ryouta.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Reader
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Innocence (Ryouta Kise)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 596 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kise ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Kuroko no Basket ☁



* * *

You let a sigh pass your lips as you left Kaijou high school. Your school bag had been placed with care over your shoulder and in your hand, you held a scrap of paper. Scrawled on said paper was a list of things you could do to get a guys attention, courtesy of your classmate who knew about your strong feelings for Kaijou’s star, Kise Ryouta.

You and Kise have been good friends since middle school, but lately, you’ve been having deeper feelings for the blonde. Stronger feelings that scared you just a little bit. You didn’t want to ruin your friendship, after all.

You had gone through half the list already and he still acted the same as always. You didn’t want to say he was dumb, but rather clueless when it came to such things. His mind was always too focused on basketball and defeating Aomine, but you weren’t one to give up so easily.

“Y/Ncchi!” A smile graced your lips at the sound and you paused to wait for the blonde to catch up. He did so with ease, beaming brightly at you. “Can I walk home with you?”

“I’m actually not going straight home.” You paused, going over the list in your mind. “I need some things from the store, so I’m going there first. You can come if you want.”

He nodded. “We haven’t been spending much time together lately.”

“Things have been pretty hectic,” you laughed.

“Yup, but we can relax this weekend!”

“You’re not going to practice this weekend?”

“I asked Kasamatsu-senpai if I could take a break. He wasn’t happy,” he rubbed the back of his head where Kasamatsu had kicked him. “But he did agree!”

You smiled. “That’s great, Ryouta! We can watch the final act of Inuyasha.”

“That’s finally out?”

“It’s been out for a while.”

“Eh? Why didn’t you say anything Y/Ncchi?!”

“I figured you knew,” you stuck your tongue out playfully. He pouted, bottom lip jutting out as he tugged at your shirt. Your breath caught at that look, a small blush covering your cheeks. He was so unbelievably beautiful and he didn’t even know it. Or maybe he did know and his innocence was just an act.

“Y/Ncchi?”

“H-Huh?”

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” You laughed awkwardly as you continued walking, but you didn’t make it very far before Kise grabbed your arm, pulling you back around to face him.

“You’ve been acting really strange lately,” he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

So he _had_ noticed the change. Maybe he wasn’t as clueless as you had originally thought. You bit your lip and looked up at him through your lashes. “Isn’t it obvious, Ryouta?”

His head tilted to the side. “No, that’s why I’m asking.”

“Idiot,” you scowled, grabbing the back of his neck and smashing your lips together.

His brown eyes widened in surprise before slowly sliding shut. Your lips danced as you embraced one another, bodies fitting together like a puzzle. Your hands ran through his silky blonde locks while he held tightly to your waist. The need for oxygen arose and you broke apart, lips hovering only inches from one another.

“Put two and two together, you idiot. I like you!”

“I know,”

“What?” You blinked dumbly at his grin.

“I knew all along, Y/Ncchi. I just want wanted you to admit it!”

Your face grew red and you slapped the back of his head. He laughed, bringing his lips to yours once more.

No, Kise Ryouta was not innocent at all, but you didn’t really mind.

* * *


End file.
